


Here comes my honeybee

by Apple_strider



Series: Here comes my honeybee [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_strider/pseuds/Apple_strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream come true. Your favorite character of all time comes crashing into your home. How do you deal with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here comes my honeybee

You are and you are currently sitting alone in the living room of you're house. You have many interest such as reading, writing fanfics ,and readin your favorite web comic homestuck. As of now you are clicking away at the pages of the comic.

You are now reading about the alpha session , in which you favorite little honeybee is in. Who is that honeybee exactly? Well it's none other then Mituna Captor. He is just the cutest little guy you've ever seen . You just envy Latula for having such a fantastic matesprite. You love 'Tuna so much that you could say that your even flushed for him.

Your friends make fun of you'r little flush crush that you have. The say "he isn't even real why do you like him so much?" And you just ignore their nasty comments. You believe with all your heart that he his real . That one day he will come knocking at your door and ask to be in your red quadrant . 

You sigh contently as you finish your pages for the day ,closing your computer as you do so . - ** _CRASH_** You hear a massive crash come from the front of your apartment . You jump from your desk and practically flash step to the door. 

Flinging your apartment door open you come across a body of person skateboard and all , flung across your door step. 

"Oh my gosh are you okay!" You scream out a you fall beside the pained figure . Watching the body protectively you hear small whimpers come from the person in front of you . After further examination you feel as tho you hve seen this person before. The yellow and black jump suit that reminds you of a honey bee. To the yello helmet with four little horns coming from it . Your theory is proved when the person's head lifts from the ground covered in musters yellow tears . It's Mituna! 

"OWW MY FATH HURTHS!" The Mituna looking kid whimpers out as you help to his feet and inside you're home. 

You sit him down on your couch and remove his helmet with care. Whipping away what seems to be REAL yellow blood tears you get a better look at his face.

He has red and blue vain like marks running along his forehead and eye area. Blue and red eyes that seem to hold the universe inside them. Sharp teeth sneaking out from behind some what closed lips. An that all to know grey skin .

You stare at him for a moment as you numbly wipe away his tears shooshing him as you do so. He is everything you imagined he looked like and more. 

His whimpers slowly go away and are replaced with a calming purr . Smiling happily once you hear the purring you gently remove your hand from his warm grey skin.

"Hello there." You say softly.

He glances at you with big red and blue eyes and smiles a toothy grin .

"HII!" He calls out happily .


End file.
